El Titanic
by MichelleLeeHan
Summary: El transatlántico más grande y veloz del mundo emprende su marcha, y con ello empieza su larga travesía por aquellas aguas frías. Diferentes clases sociales. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos: una pareja de multimillonarios comprometidos. Los otros: No tienen ni donde caer muertos. Pero como siempre, no todo sale como lo planeado y en el amor se rompen gustos y géneros.
1. Prologo

_**EL TITANIC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disclaimers: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea original del "Titanic" es propiedad de James Cameron, aún así ACLARO: **NO es una adaptación de la película**, solamente utilice la idea de ella como basé.

Resumen: El transatlántico más grande y veloz del mundo emprende su marcha, y con ello empieza su larga travesía por aquellas aguas frías. Diferentes clases sociales. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos: una pareja de multimillonarios comprometidos. Los otros: No tienen ni donde caer muertos. Pero como siempre, no todo sale como lo planeado y en el amor se rompen gustos y géneros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

_**Prologo**_

**_El inicio_**

.

_ Hinata Hyuga_

_ Londres, Inglaterra_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Liverpool, Inglaterra_

_10 de Marzo de 1912_

_Estimado Sr. Uchiha:_

_Me dirijo de nuevo a Usted para agradecerle con gran ímpetu la invitación de abordaje al nuevo barco presentado por su familia. Tanto mi familia y yo estamos complemanente complacidos por este hecho y esperamos con ansías el encuentro en Southampton._

_Quisiera también, reiterarle mi gran interés por los planes de compromiso que viene en camino, y por ende el darlo a conocer en la primera cena._

_A la espera de nuevas noticias, le agradezco de antemano el interés mostrado y me quedo en su entera disposición._

_Un cordial Saludo a Usted y su Familia,_

_ Hinata Hyuga_

* * *

_._

- ¡Naruto! ¿A qué no adivinas lo que pude conseguir? Estoy segura que gracias ha ello me amaras eternamente.

.

- ¿Será, comida para más de un mes?

.

- No, idiota. ¿Recuerdas a Yume, la chica que nos alojo hace unas semanas? Bueno, durante nuestra estadía nos hablo sobre el Titanic, el barco indestructible y más veloz del mundo, ¿Si lo recuerdas, verdad? Estabas tan emocionado por ello que pues… hace unos momentos aposte por un par de entradas ¿Y que crees? ¡Si, Naruto! Deberías de amarme, "La Diosa de las Apuestas" ganó. ¡Iremos al Titanic!

.

- ¡El Titanic! Eso es asombroso, ¡Moriré de felicidad, Gracias! Espera, ¿La Diosa de las Apuestas? Cada vez estas mas loca, Sakura.

.

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy grandiosa, no puedes culparme por ello.

.

- Lo eres, pero no más que yo. Que quede claro eso.

.

* * *

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Liverpool, Inglaterra_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_24 de marzo de 1912_

_Querida Srta. Hyuga:_

_Me complace completamente tal respuesta afirmativa a la invitación de parte nuestra. Espero con ansías el día de nuestro encuentro, Srta. Hyuuga._

_Ya vera que "El Titanic" será completamente satisfactorio en vuestra estadía, no por nada, me atrevo a decir, que es el barco más competente del mundo. Y no lo digo solamente por que fue financiado por mi familia, ni la estrecha relación que tenemos con el capitán. _

_Por otro lado, ya le había comentado Señorita Hyuga, no se preocupe por la organización de la boda, esta en muy buenas mano, mi madre no me dejaría poner gran evento en manos de cualquiera, sin embargo; se me es grato el interés que pone en el. _

_Deseo con ansias que llegue el día en que se deba de zarpar. La veré en Southampton. Hasta pronto._

_Mis mejores deseos;_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

Bienvenidos Pasajeros al mejor Transatlántico jamás conocido: "El Titanic"

Espero que vuestra estadía sea de su agrado.

El viaje será un poco movido pero nada que un poco de buena compañia y una copa de champagne no pueda arreglar.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí la historia que traía en la mente desde hace unos meses. Si, ahora con está serán 4 historias las cuales tengo que actualizar, y lo haré, no dejaré ninguna sin terminar.

Quiero aclarar, en la historia original el viaje del Titanic duro 5 días, ya que en el quinto fue cuando sucedio lo del Iceberg por lo cual alterare eso, ¿vale? Con todas las ideas que traigo en la cabeza no puede durar 5 días :c

En fin, Espero y les haya llamado la atención. Es solo el Prologo. El primer capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta editarlo y fin.

Perdonen mis horribles faltas de Ortografía, Gramática y todo. Espero mejorar en un futuro próximo.

Michelle Fuera.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**EL TITANIC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Disclaimers: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
La idea original del "Titanic" es propiedad de James Cameron, aún así ACLARO: **NO es una adaptación de la película**, solamente utilice la idea de ella como basé.

Resumen: El transatlántico más grande y veloz del mundo emprende su marcha, y con ello empieza su larga travesía por aquellas aguas frías. Diferentes clases sociales. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos: una pareja de multimillonarios comprometidos. Los otros: No tienen ni donde caer muertos. Pero como siempre, no todo sale como lo planeado y en el amor se rompen gustos y géneros.

* * *

**El titanic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_8 de Abril de 1912_

_Dos días_

_._

_._

-¿Puedes apresurarte? Me muero de hambre.

-Si tanta hambre tienes para la próxima tú cocinaras.

-Pero Sakura, tu sabes que yo no sé cocinar.

-Por eso mismo lo digo.

Aquella era la típica riña de todas las mañanas entre los grandes amigos, o también considerados entre ellos mismos como "hermanos".

Se conocen desde muy pequeños al ser compañeros del mismo orfanato, en donde eran molestados ya sea por su físico, o el excéntrico cabello rosa chicle de la chica. Estuvieron juntos toda su niñez y adolescencia en aquella estancia, hasta haber cumplido sus 16 años, escapando por fin del orfanato, claro, los estuvieron buscando por un tiempo, sin embargo; solo se les tacho como desaparecidos y al paso de los meses, aquella historia fue solamente el encabezado del ayer. Desde entonces, 4 años desde aquello, ahora con 20 años, son más unidos que nunca, viajando de un lugar a otro y conociendo miles de personas.

- Sakura, ¿Crees que el viaje será genial? Estoy ansioso en que llegue el día en que abordemos.- Comento divertido el Rubio con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Claro que si, Naruto. No sé porque, pero siento que este viaje será grandioso por todos los lados en que lo vea. Además, es nuestra primera vez en un barco de ese tamaño.

- ¿Crees que tenga que llevarme alguna de mis prendas de gala? – Pregunto Naruto, haciendo reír a Sakura.

Con sus prendas de "gala" se refería a un Smoky mal cuidado que se llegaron a encontrar en un callejón junto con otras prendas de ropa, que fueron donados a caridad, pero nunca llego. Claro, en aquel tiempo, el Smoky le quedaba enorme a comparación de aquel cuerpo flacucho que tenia, pero ahora con el cuerpo fornido, le sentaba de maravilla.

- ¿Tu prenda de Gala? ¡Vaya! Mi hermano ya esta creciendo, ¿Es qué, acaso quieres ligarte a una señorita del barco, Naru?

Naruto meneo exageradamente la cabeza en son de negación.

- Claro que no, Sakura. Pero tú entiendes, en aquel lugar habrá grandes personas de la alta sociedad, y no quiero sentirme menos.

- ¿Sentirte menos? Naruto, no pienses así. Tú eres grandioso tal y como eres, no debes sentirte menos solo por el hecho de que no tengamos tanto dinero como ellos.

- Tienes razón.

Sakura siguió: - Además, si alguien te dice algo, le daré una paliza que no podrán levantarse por semanas.

Naruto sonrío mostrando su blanca dentadura. Si había algo que Sakura más amaba de Naruto era su sonrisa, que siempre, a pesar de todo, tenia en su rostro.

Y Naruto si algo amaba de Sakura era su temperamento, nunca se dejaba pisotear por nada ni por nadie.

El plato de sopa se instalo frente al Rubio, con un gran y exquisito olor.

- Ahora apresúrate a comer, que tenemos que empacar.

- Como ordene, capitana.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

La suave voz de su acompañante lo llamo desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo girar su cuerpo, apenas tapado con aquella bata de seda.

- Sasuke, en dos días partimos a Southampton. Espero que ya tengas todo listo.

Era su madre, aquella que le llamaba. Sus rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos, aquella blanca piel en contraste con su cabellera azabache y los ojos tan profundos de un color negro.

En definitiva, la única diferencia era el que su madre siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el, eran contadas las veces en que lo hacia.

- Lo sé, madre. No te preocupes, ya tengo todo arreglado.

- Perfecto.

Mikoto se acerco a la cama de su hijo, sentándose con delicadeza.

- Sasuke… - Volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas seguro de tu compromiso con la Srta. Hyuuga? Aún no estas a tiempo de cambiar de parecer.

- Nunca he estado mas seguro de mis decisiones hasta ahora.

Su madre suspiro.

- Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, yo la respetaré.

Mikoto se levanto de la cama y con pasos agraciados se dirigió a la salida.

- Por cierto… - se dirigió a el antes de salir – Creo que deberíamos de comprarte una nueva bata, Sasuke, esa que tienes ya te queda un poco pequeña.

Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta tras aquellas palabras, y Sasuke suspiro sentándose en su cama y sobando sus sienes. Su madre si que era insufrible.

Levantándose con delicadeza aproximo su cuerpo a aquel gran espejo que se encontraba en la habitación.

Poso su mano derecha en su cabellera despeinándola, mas sin embargo al dejarlo de hacer este volvió a formarse como siempre, su peinado de gallina. Río ante este hecho.

Observo a la persona que se encontraba en el espejo: su realego.

Su madre tenía razón. La bata estaba un poco pequeña. Aquella bata azul marino que llegaba unos centímetros de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista parte de sus blancas y firmes piernas. Recordó el momento en que le dieron aquella prenda; su cumpleaños numero 16, cuando era aquel muchacho flacucho "amorfo" como el mismo se decía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios por tal pensamiento, talvez, solo talvez, si necesita una nueva bata.

Se encamino a la pequeña repisa que se encontraba en la habitación, tomando aquel marco y acostándose nuevamente en su cama, con aquella fotografía en su pecho.

Un muchacho de 17 años que sostenía una caña de pescar con un gran pez en su punta; Un muchacho con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al haber pescado, finalmente, después de 4 horas con la caña en el agua. Y otro chico de 20 años el cual estaba a su lado, pasando su brazo por sus hombros y mostrando una blanca dentadura, pero este con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, notando su cansancio.

Si, definitivamente, para el no había mejor día que ese.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_._

_._

_Querido Diario: _

_Hoy fue un día demasiado movido. Dentro de dos días próximos partimos a Southampton, que excitante, ¿verdad?_

_Espero con muchas ansias ha que llegue ese día. Extraño a Sasuke. No dejo de preguntarme: ¿Cómo se encontrara en este momento? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Pensará en mí? Seguro y sueno como una adolescente enamorada, ¿no? _

_Aunque nuestro compromiso fue arreglado nuestra química es sorprendente, ¡Deberías de verlo, Diario! Si pudieras, claro. _

_La primera noche se les dará a conocer a los presentes en el barco acerca del compromiso, ¡muero de nervios!_

_He estado tan entretenida hablando de mi compromiso con él que he olvidado hablarte de mi día, ¿Te has dado cuenta? _

_Hoy organizamos los últimos detalles para partir; las maletas están listas. _

_Neji, mi primo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, llego a casa hoy, celebrándose una cena por este hecho. El también partirá junto con nosotros en el barco. Al parecer tiene una gran amistad con mi prometido, ¡y yo ni cuenta me había dado! _

_Solo espero que no me sobreproteja de más. _

_Tengo un gran y hermoso presentimiento de esté viaje. _

_Pero querido Diario, no te pongas celoso. Aunque me encuentre en el viaje no dejare de escribirte, ni un solo de los días, ¡Lo prometo! _

_Serás el primero en saber todas las aventuras que realice, ¡ya veraz!_

_¿Sabes? Ya me estoy durmiendo por el cansancio. Nos leemos mañana, ¿Esta bien? _

_Buenas noches._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Lo sé, no es la gran cosa. Quiero aclarar, _

_apenas esta iniciando la historia, lo bueno empieza_

_en cuanto el barco empiece su recorrido_

_y para eso no falta mucho. _

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos los de dejaron Review, marcaron la historia en Favoritos o la Siguen :'3 _

_En serio, me hacen completamente feliz._

_Había olvidado aclarar en el prologo que es SS y NH, así que no se preocupen_

_por el inicio SH, no es una pareja que me guste, pero hay que empezar_

_por algún lado, ¿no? _

_Reitero lo mismo de siempre: Disculpen las faltas de Ortografía, Gramática y todo. _

_Michelle Fuera. _


	3. Capítulo 2

_**EL TITANIC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disclaimers: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
La idea original del "Titanic" es propiedad de James Cameron, aún así ACLARO: **NO es una adaptación de la película**, solamente utilice la idea de ella como basé.

Resumen: El transatlántico más grande y veloz del mundo emprende su marcha, y con ello empieza su larga travesía por aquellas aguas frías. Diferentes clases sociales. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ellos: una pareja de multimillonarios comprometidos. Los otros: No tienen ni donde caer muertos. Pero como siempre, no todo sale como lo planeado y en el amor se rompen gustos y géneros.

* * *

**El Titanic**

.

.

.

_10 de Abril de 1912_

_Día de partida_

_Southampton_

El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor por las ostentosas y concurridas calles de Southampton, un gran hecho se iba a realizar esté día, pues nada más ni nada menos, aquel transatlántico del que tanto se hablaba, por fin, iba a cruzar el océano.

.

Y no era de menos, aquel gran barco estará lleno de gente de sociedad, pero también de gente de clase baja, ya fuesen empleados de los mismos, como aquellos que sacrificaron todos sus ahorros en poder abordar.

.

El famoso puerto al sur de Inglaterra se observaba con gran emoción. Grandes y lujosos carros aparcaban en el, bajando tanto grandes y pequeñas maletas, siendo acompañados por altas y bajas personas con grandes vestidos y joyas, como de hombres con elegantes Smoky. La ropa y joyas no era lo único que los hacia verse como aquellas grandes personas que eran, sino, su propio caminar; alto, con la espalda erguida, un leve maquillado, hacían que solo por su presencia la gente se moviera de su camino para no estorbarles.

.

Un gran auto negro se estaciono en el lugar, provocando que todos, o casi todos, los presentes voltearan su mirar. Los Uchiha han llegado.

.

Con tiempo de sobra se observo como 4 personas bajaban con lentitud pero con la elegancia necesaria.

.

El suave sonido de sus pisadas fue lo único que llego a escucharse por algunos segundos. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? La familia Uchiha era conocida por ser de las más ricas en todo Reino Unido. Aquella respetada Familia a la cual las señoritas ansiaban ser parte, y aquella que provocara que los hombres gruñeran por lo bajo, pero que aún así mostraran respeto en su presencia.

.

La cabeza de la familia: Fugaku Uchiha, Su linda y adorada esposa: Mikoto Uchiha, El gran y prodigioso hijo mayor: Itachi Uchiha, y el distante y orgulloso hijo menor: Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Todos portando uno de sus tantas prendas de Gala, desbordando aquella riqueza que los caracterizaba.

.

Su caminar fue interrumpido por una afilada y chirriante voz.

.

- Señores Uchiha – les llamo – Es un placer para mi el tener que abordar El Titanic con grandes personas como ustedes. Espero que alguna noche puedan acompañarnos a mi y mi familia a tomar una copa.

.

Orochimaru Hebi; perteneciente de la clase alta por ser el presidente de la extraña ciudad de Otogakure. Su piel blanca enfermiza, en contraste con su cabello negro y sus ojos tal como una serpiente; afilados y amarillos, no podían hacer más que hacerlo un ser aterrador a los ojos de cualquier persona.

.

- El placer es nuestro Orochimaru, sería un placer el tomar una copa con su familia, sin embargo; no se si ya haya podido escuchar, mi hijo menor: Sasuke, contraerá matrimonio, por lo que el tiempo de sobra lo tenemos medido. Quizá en otra ocasión. – Declino a su oferta Fugaku y añadió – Pero esperamos que nos acompañe en tal celebración. – realizando una pequeña reverencia de cabeza se despidió en compañía de su familia.

.

El pequeño de la familia se estremeció en su lugar en cuanto los ojos amarillos de aquel hombre lo dejaron de observar; por su puesto que no le daba buena espina.

.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a surcar en su cara. Con lentitud se acerco a aquel lugar, donde su felicidad fue encontrada.

.

Una bella pelinegra lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Su prometida: Hinata Hyuuga.

.

Aquella que lo recibió con una sutil reverencia.

.

- Joven Uchiha, es un gusto volver a verlo.

.

- El gusto es mío, Señorita Hyuuga. Pero, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Por favor, solo llámame Sasuke.

.

Le pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa.

.

- Muy bien, lo haré. Pero entonces, por favor solo dime Hinata, Sasuke.

.

- Perfecto.

.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en el lugar, mientras observaban a la gente subir sus pertenencias al Titanic.

.

- Me alegra que hayan podido acompañarnos.

.

- Gracias a ti y a tu familia por habernos invitado. – Contesto Hinata, viendo como la familia de su prometido saludaba a su familia.

.

Una mano tomando la suya el tomo por sorpresa, guiándola a donde se encontraban sus familiares. Su pequeña mano sujeta fervientemente por la de Sasuke, no pudo hacer más que una felicidad completa en ella.

.

Porque ella estaba muy feliz de su compromiso.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus manos alisaban con fuerza las pequeñas arrugas de su Smoky negro, intentando borrar toda malformación de el.

.

Había decidido a ultima hora el ponerse aquel traje el primer día, para dar una buena impresión de el. Con su cabello rubio levemente despeinado y su sonrisa blanca y brillante, si no fuera por sus tenis negros desgastados, podría pasar por alguien de primera clase sin problema alguna.

.

Sus anchos brazos cargaban dos de sus maletas, en donde venia todas sus pertenencias.

.

Estaba demasiado feliz, por fin iba a poder surcar el gran océano, y que mejor que en el fabuloso "Titanic" el transatlántico por el cual no dejaban de hablar.

.

Por supuesto que al llegar al destino lo primero que iba a hacer era presumir y decir con lujo de detalles su estadía en aquel lugar.

.

Observo a cada persona que se encontraba de ese lado del puerto; segunda y tercera clase.

.

Bufo.

.

Era obvio que ellos no podían subir por el mismo lado que los de primera clase, sin embargo; aquello le desagrado.

.

Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había chocado con otra persona, provocando que cayeran al frío suelo.

.

- Lo lamento – Se disculpo.

.

Vio el cuerpo del otro involucrado y su garganta se seco por un segundo. Era un hombre de primera clase, de su edad quizás, con su traje pulcramente limpio y su olor a una buena y cara colonia se lo confirmaba.

.

Aquella persona frente suyo solo soltó un gran suspiro, levantándose con ayuda de un acompañante que se encontraba a su lado.

.

- Joven Hyuuga ¿Se encuentra bien?

.

- Todo bien, Omaru, no te preocupes.

.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos perlados de el.

.

Por un momento creyó que aquel "Joven Hyuuga" solamente iba a darle una mirada de desprecio y alejarse con la frente en alta de el, pero lo que realmente hizo lo dejo por completo en shock.

.

Su brazo lo estiro de tal manera que ayudo a levantarse con su ayuda.

.

Y lo que sucedió después, ahora si, hizo que su mandíbula cayera de su lugar.

.

Una reverencia fue lo que recibió de su parte.

.

- Lo lamento, no me fije por donde iba.

.

Saliendo del shock mental que tenia solo pudo responder aquello con otra reverencia de su parte.

.

- No se preocupe, la culpa también fue mía.

.

Lo observo irse, con su caminar altivo. Por supuesto que era de la primera clase, pero ¿Qué hacia el en aquel lugar de tan poco prestigio para uno de los suyos?

.

Sakura lo llamo desde lejos, y pudo ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su cabellera larga rosada moviéndose por el viento de aquel lugar.

.

Tomo las maletas nuevamente y se encamino para encontrarse con su pelirosa amiga.

Al llegar puso las maletas pesadas en el suelo y se arreglo aquella pequeña suciedad que había de un lado de su traje a consecuencia de la caída de minutos antes.

.

- Naru, ¿Quién era aquella persona que estaba contigo? – Pregunto curiosa Sakura, tomando uno de los tirantes de su suave vestido negro que caían por uno de sus hombros.

.

- ¿Él? Ni idea. Solo chocamos. – contesto.

.

- ¿En serio? – Sonrío – Era muy guapo, seria genial si estuviese el también en el barco, ¿no crees?

.

Naruto sonrío pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera rubia, despeinándola aún más.

.

- ¿Qué cosas dices, Sakura? ¿No lo viste bien? Parecía un ricachon de la primera clase.

.

- Pero se veía buena persona. – le defendió. – Bueno, que mas da. Mejor subamos, hay que buscar nuestra habitación, Naru.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su habitación era en extremo grande, con lujosos muebles y complementos perfectos para una de las habitaciones más caras de aquel lugar.

Lujos que el pensaba que estaban de sobra ahí.

.

Realizo un largo suspiro.

.

Acababa de regresar de la comida inaugural. Estar entre tanta gente hipócrita, como el les llamaba, le daba un gran dolor de cabeza.

.

Y sobre todo, el tener que hablar hasta por los codos de su próximo matrimonio con la heredera de los Hyuuga no ayudaba en nada.

.

La estimaba, por supuesto que lo hacia. Pero, fuera de eso no había nada más. Sin embargo; tenia que mostrar una fachada diferente cuando se encontraba con otras personas a su alrededor.

.

Se quito la corbata que llevaba bien puesta alrededor de su cuello, y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa blanca.

.

Odiaba usar corbata, lo hacia sentirse con una gran presión de formalidad.

Su cabeza seguía doliendo.

Una idea paso por su cabeza, agarrando las llaves de su estancia salio de ahí. Caminando por los grandes y elegantes pasillos de la sección de primera clase. Realizo breves reverencias a cada persona que se encontraba en los pasillos y salio a darse un golpe de aire.

.

El amaba el mar sobre todas las cosas, y el tener que estar en el majestuoso Titanic era una gran dicha. Pero si había algo que le gustaba aún mas, era el estar en un pequeño bote, con unas cañas de pescar, podría ser, y con la brisa del mar golpeando en su rostro.

.

Recostó sus brazos por una de las Barillas, cerrando los ojos, imaginándose como en los viejos tiempos en aquel bote, con su hermano mayor a un lado de el, y peleando por saber quien conseguiría más peces.

.

Río ante tal pensamiento.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, mostrándole una hermosa vista de aquel atardecer.

.

Miro hacia abajo, el piso de los de tercera clase.

.

Y ahí la vio.

.

Su larga cabellera en movimiento con el viento, su piel clara y a simple vista tan suave como la seda, aquel vestido negro a la altura de sus rodillas que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel.

.

La observo, aquella muchacha que reía sola y estiraba sus brazos a sus lados, como si esperara un abrazo de la nada, recibiendo toda la brisa en su cuerpo.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola tan minuciosamente, pero salio de su estupor cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado por detrás, encontrándose a su hermano mayor. Realizo una leve asistencia de cabeza, avisándole que en un momento estaría con el, regreso su vista la muchacha.

.

Ella ya no estaba…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Cha, Chann! Lo sé, tarde mucho más de lo previsto, quiero disculparme por eso.

Pero he aquí el segundo capítulo de El Titanic.

Quiero agradecer, en serio, por los Reviews, las alertas, favoritos y así.

En serio, me hacen muy muy feliz.

Bueno, pues aquí ya, por fin, empieza la historia.

La participación de Orochimaru es esencial para la trama, ya que tengo un buen papel para él.

En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejármelo en un Review, o igual, tengo FB, por si quieren hablar

pueden encontrarme ahí como: Michelle Lee Alcantara.

**Reitero: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y gramática. ;_; **

**Michelle Fuera~ **


End file.
